Confetti Circus
by RukiaRocks
Summary: Rukia and her father travel in an RV in search of the place where dreams come true. One day she and her father find a traveling circus and decide to check it out. There she finds People with supernatural powers, a new life's meaning, and I love never felt
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

My eyes fluttered open slightly in the new morning light. Dad was already awake; driving our rickety home to where ever the circus was going. And my story begins here.

Dear diary, did you know?

Today dad and I are going to see a traveling circus! I think gone everywhere in the country riding in our wobbly little RV, but we've never stumbled upon a circus; and one that travels like us, no doubt! I wonder what those people's reason is for constantly moving are, why they decided to become nomads. I know that you already know dad and I's reason; but I wonder what's theirs...I might find out later when we go see the show! We bought tickets when the circus stopped in the last town and now we're following them to the next town because we accidentally bought the wrong tickets. Dad says he's getting rusty and we know what that means; rest time. I expect after the circus, instead of driving off like we normally do, we'll stay in the area for about 2 weeks until dad recovers.

Dear diary, did you know?

I think I'm going to love the circus!

That was my starter to the day. The spark to the fire; my diary entry. I sit up in my bed and yawn vigorously, placing my diary on the nightstand. My eyes seemed to be heavy and they felt crusty. My mouth tasted weird too. Those are some of the joys of waking up. I swung off the covers and slowly flopped my feet over to my bunny slippers.

I skidded around the bed to the bathroom where the mirror stood above the sink. The mirror seemed to stare down on my it glared at me and threatened to fall as it swished left and right with the RV's direction. Oh wait, the mirror wasn't glaring at me; it was only me glaring at myself.

My hair was a rat's nest. Each lock was flying out randomly and seemed to look crust. And speaking of crusty my eyes looked like they were rotting. I was squinting so all you could see was the drags of sleepy in my eyes and the dark undertone of my eyes that signified working too hard.

I took cold water and splashed it in my face, taking my fingers and whipping away the sleepy which sealed my eyes nearly shut. Then I took my tooth brush in my hand. It's rough blue surface remind me of the feeling of the sand when you walk on the beach bare foot. I took the crest and spun off the cap, taking the minty substance and squirting it on the tooth brush. I began to saw down on my teeth. I hate that new morning, slimy, bad smelling, taste in your mouth.

When I looked up I was almost back to normal. My huge purple eyes stared back at me and in my refection my teeth where white as they'd ever been. All that's left is...My curly, matted, hair. I picked up my brush(not the toothbrush, the other kind), and quickly slashed through my hair. Sure it hurt, it definitely hurt, but I don't wanna spend 2 hours getting through little pricks of pain, I'd rather just shred through all the knots here and now.

My slick hair stopped at my shoulders and sort of spiked out along them. And as I ran my brush through my hair one last time, that same unruly lock of hair fell in between my eyes. My hair was your standard raven-type that spiked out at the ends. And my hair was your standard black. Nothing really special about me..Except for maybe my eyes.

I snagged my robe off the door and wrapped it around myself. Then I proceeded to skid back to the front of the RV, where dad was driving. As I made my way around the bed and to the door way, I was jerked to the right and the jolted up in a forced jump.

"Sorry! Big bump in the road! Tried to avoid it! Ah-oh here comes another!" I hear dad yell.

And when I land on the ground there's another big bump and It seems like someone is picking me up and purposely dropping me like a piece of trash. This time I landed hard on my face. And when I feel how much it hurt to nearly break your nose on the tough carpet of the RV, I snapped back into reality.

I seized my head up, in rage, and yelled, "The hell was that for, dad?"

"Sorry!" He said again.

I haul my butt up and walked over to the seat beside dad. I sat next to him and sighed, "Dad, you really need to re-take the driver's ed course. You drive horribly!"

"I'll listen to that statement when you drive this bus!" He says eyeballing the rode.

I laugh, stretching myself out, "Well that won't be too far off, I am almost 16, that is."

Without taking his gaze off the rode dad says, "But Rukia, you still look like you're 12."

I slap the back of his head, "Shut up!"

"Owe! Don't abuse your father! Especially when he's driving!"

"You call this driving," I laugh.

"Well, it's something along those lines..."

We watched the circus, with its many cars and animal and tents, lead us onward to the next town which seemed like we'd never reach. Finally we stopped in a small, remote town near Ayame's Meadow. This town was different from the last, it was a small, cute little place where everyone seemed to know one another. I looked at the welcome sigh and it said, "Welcome to Aio-tan village. Population-287"

Aio-tan? What a strange name..Like the way children pronounce -san or -chan. Such and odd looking town. Well It'd be perfect for the circus!

I ran to the back of the RV and slammed open the drawer with all my clothes in it. I dug my hands through all the clothing and finally settled on something to wear. When I put that on, dad and I decided we'd go to some sort of bath house; small towns in these parts normally had them. Dad and I grabbed our towels and other things we thought we might need.

As dad and I unloading out of the RV, we also saw the circus getting set up in the back of the town. People started spilling out of the cars and animals came out of cages. But something caught my eye from on of the cars. It was someone with very strange hair. It's as if he had my hair a bleached it. A guy, with a scowl on his face, and orange hair. Did he dye it for the show? Why does he look so angry?

I stopped and stared at him. What an interesting person, I don't even know him and yet my mind is spinning out questions just because of his hair color.....I smiled. Well I look forward to seeing him in the show. I tightened my grip on my towel and walked off.

Night fell quickly and thus, the show. I don't know why but I actually look forward to seeing the guy with the orange hair more than the actual show. Probably because his act must be pretty special to have to dye his hair like that.

Dad and I handed in the tickets to the recipient and walked into the grand tent. It was like all other circuses you see on the TV shows, but much more exiting. Tall bleachers that wrapped around the outer part of a open area in the center, smiling down on the show, and in the center, hula-hoops and bowling pins with playground balls.

Dad and I found seats in the front row and as we sat down the lights began to dim as did the voices around. A spotlight came down and focused on a blurb of black behind a curtain, when they stepped out it was apparent; the host. A man with cropped black hair and a shaved beard long since needing to be shaved again. He wore a tight purple suit with a purple top hat. The dress shirt beneath his suit was pail purple and his tie was dark purple. Purple, Purple purple.

"Hello and Welcome! I am your host, Mr. purple."

My head sunk, of course it is. I laughed out loud looking back up.

"So then I wonder where you all think you are right now? Any guesses?" He takes his figure and points at a little girl and moves it around the tent, to spin around and land on me.

"Well miss, where are you?"

I looked left an right, there was still a chance he was pointing to another girl and suddenly my face lit up, I didn't exactly know what to say. My mind had gone black. I stuttered out of pure instinct, "A land where dreams come true!"

Now I felt as if I was going to have to stab myself in the eye with a fork. You're in a circus you idiot! A land where dreams come true is what dad and I have been searching for, not where I am. I was expecting the man to boom over the speakers a huge, taunting laugh but it was quiet, all but the echoes off a few people whispering. The man was frozen staring at me. Did I say something wrong? No that wasn't it-

"You're exactly right..." The host said in dismay not in his usual sing-song voice.

Then he coughed an began, "Well without further ado I give you our opening act!"

He flaps his arm out to the curtain where a dark skinned woman with long black hair steps out into the light. She holds her arms out, welcoming the thousands of screams that came with it. She was wearing middle-eastern belly dancing clothing..What was she planning to do?

She stood in the position until the man exited the stage. Weird I would have expected the host to say more and actually go somewhere when he asked the audience a question... The man seemed in a hurry to leave and I guess he didn't know his mike was one because as soon as he went behind the curtain, everyone could hear what he said in such a serious voice.

"She's back." What was that suppose to mean?

And then after that I suppose he turned the mike off because I couldn't hear anything more.

The woman in the front looked back at the curtain for a split second, frowning, and the she turned back to the crowd, letting her arms fall down at her sides. She stretched out one arm and snapped her fingers. The lights dimed and music came on. It was up beat with a string instrument unlike any other plucking away a ominous tune in the background. She lay her hand out and from behind the curtain someone dressed in black came out and gave her a lighter and fluid, placing the items in her hand. They backed away behind the curtain.

The woman walked over to the hula-hoop laying on the ground a few feet over and picked it up. She popped the cap off the fluid and dunked it all over the hoop then she took her lighter and set the hoop a flame. I gasped, wouldn't it have set her hand on fire too? No her hand was fine. Everyone watched into amazement and she threw the hoop in the air and caught it in her hand to spin it on her arm and to transfer it through to the other.

He face was lit up with a smile as the music dimed into a beating of drums. Bum.....Bum... And the drums sped up as she threw the hoop once again and it flew in the air. She spun around in a circle, her hands lifted up against her head. And as the flaming hoop fell in a spiral it began to shutter and fall horizontally. Bum, bum bum bum... The hula-hoop fell down the woman's body to her waist and that's when she started to move as the hoop twirled around her waist. She was hula-hooping with a burning hoop!

As the music sped up more she began to walk with the hoop still circling around her waist. Then she dipped down on her knees and the hula-hoop traveled up to her chest. She stopped moving her hips or waist as the hula-hoop fell off her body. Everyone watching gasped. Her expression had changed as if she had given up..And right as the hula-hoop was about to hit the ground she swooped up her left foot and jumped up and over the hoop with her right. She smiled and twirled her leg high with the hula-hoop now spinning around it!

She grabbed the burning hoop off her foot and put it around her waist, as she hula-hooped, she went over to the fluid and poured it all over herself. I gasped, she she going to light herself on fire? When she lit the lighter suddenly the lights went out and the music stopped. The fire went out too and at first I was freaking out. But in five seconds everything clicked back on and the woman's outfit as well as everything on the stage was on fire. She smiled brightly as everyone cheered. The music rose to its peek and stopped. The woman snapped her fingers again and the lights where off once more. When they came back on, she was gone, the equipment was too, and all the was left was a bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"We will now have a short intermission." We heard the speakers say in a very familiar voice; the host's voice.

I heard a lot people boo as everyone started to clear out of the tent. I heard someone say next to me, "In a circus the intermission is after every 5 shows, they only had the opening act! Do you think something is going on backstage?"

"Who knows.." Another person said to them.

What was going on, I wonder?

As dad and I went with the stampede of people (it seemed like the whole town was here!)we soon found ourselves outside. Dad began, "What do you think's up back there?"

I shrug, "I don' know,"

Dad said, "Well I'm going to buy some cotton candy, you wait here."

"Why would I wait here? Is there some sort of danger to walk around and check things out? And why can't I come with you?"

"Just stay here."

So I stood and waited...And waited...And I got bored. So I left. I wanted to see if there was a problem I could help with in the circus, so as I headed toward the back of the tent I felt someone's hand over my mouth and one arm around my waist.

"You really shouldn't snoop around to much, this isn't really a place for children," I heard in my ear.

I panicked. I don't know that voice. Not the host's, not my dad's...It's a guys voice...A stalker? Cause I don't know this person...But wait a minute..Did they just call me a 'child'.

The person was big because they where leaning down to whisper in my ear and I didn't really matter to turn back to see who it was. Should I hit them? Scream? Play cool?

And all I can think to do right now, even if it's pointless, is to get a good look at who ever's trying to assault me or kidnap me.. errr what not....

I turn my head back and my eyes widen. I almost forgot about hid because of the amazing performance. He was the very person who caught my eye when I set foot in this town. The man with the orange hair before. His eyes, now, seemed to laugh at me for some reason. And this is to my diary is I survive:

Dear Diary,

My trip to the circus; not really so fun after all..


	2. The One Who Blinks

The One Who Blinks

My eyes snapped open in a flash. Where am I? I look up at a white ceiling it had triple crown molding all the way around the room and the ceiling was high. Nothing was rickety or swaying so I wasn't in the RV... What am I saying? The RV didn't have the molding put on the ceilings of houses...

I sat up quickly and looked around hastily. Where is that guy? And- Where the heck am I? The bed I was laying on was a round mattress with navy blue sheets. And when I looked to the nightstand near the bed I saw my clothes neatly folded and placed on the top. When I look down, yep. Just as I thought. I'm naked! Holy crap!

I take the sheets and pull them up quickly, darting my eyes around the room to make sure no one was in the room. Ok, I was over exaggerating. I'm not naked. I'm in my underwear and bra, but who the hell undressed me in the first place? What happened to that boy? Where am I?

The room looked like nothing was in the room except for the bed and the nightstand. I held the sheet up and slid off the bed. First thing to do is get my clothes back on.

I hear muffled voices behind the door..

"You sure it's her?"

"Absolutely, she has the same mark, see for yourself!"

And the voices drew closer to the door. I yelped and jumped in the bed so that none of me was showing. And as the door slowly opened I somehow managed to make my hair flatten out, never know who's behind that door.

But when the door opened, the dark skinned woman from the circus was standing in front of me, wide eyed. And behind her, the host from the show.

"How can she be awake already! Ichigo's spell was worn off so easily," the dark skinned woman said.

"Ichigo! Quickly," the host called.

I couldn't understand what they where talking about...Strawberry? Why where they talking about strawberries? Beyond the people in the door way, I could see red drapes of cloth, where was I? But what disturbed those red waves what an orange head. Crap! It's that guy again. He turned his head and muttered, "What? I'm busy!"

"She woke up!" The dark skinned woman yelled.

"Who? You mean that girl? She's still here?" He asked.

"Yes, obviously she's still here, so haul your butt over here and knock her out again!"

I couldn't get very much of anything out of their conversation but I knew this much; the guy with the orange hair knocked me out and he's about to do it again.

"Wait! What did I do? What are _you guys_ going to do to me? Aren't you the people from the circus," I began.

"She's even talking so soon?" The dark skinned woman said in dismay.

I looked frantically among the people and the dude with the orange hair drawing closer. If I can see him when he's coming, I'm sure I can defend myself. But I blink and suddenly he's in front of me. Now I'm worried about what's going to happen and what exacting he'll do to me. I squirm, remembering what I'm wearing. Do they intend to do something sexual? Are they a traveling circus that kidnaps girls?

"But I'm still a virgin..." I mutter, eyes watering. I don't wanna be raped!

"Wait, why is she crying?" the guy began.

I looked at him with my pleading eyes.

He jumped back and stated, "Don't look at me with those eyes."

I suddenly became enraged, "Then don't rape me!"

"You think I'm going to rape you? What have you been telling this girl, old man?" He asks.

The host responds, "Beats me. I don't know how that idea entered her mind. Our little Rukia is so innocent," He laughs. How did he know my name?

"Sorry then, but I have a girlfriend," The guy said.

And he's the last thing I see...I remember feeling something picking me up and my clothes being put on me. But I was in such a daze all I could do was feel it happening, not see anything. And the only thing I could think about was worrying for my life or rather my purity. Don't laugh ok, this is not a joke.

"She can do so much, even with her powers sealed," I hear after what seems like a few hours.

* * *

And I don't quite remember anything else. But when I open my eyes I know I'm back home. The old time-y wall paper on the ceiling gave me a sense of relief. But we weren't moving, why? Oh yeah, that's right..Dad needed to rest. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible! But dad won't move for another week because he's tired. I remember when I was a child, something scared me about the town we had stopped in but he didn't move, even after I pestered him over and over again.

I get up and thankfully I'm in my clothes, but when I sit up I feel so scared. I might be in the RV, but outside..Outside I have to face the circus again..And the people in it.

"You must be as tired as I am," Dad said from the from of the RV.

"When I came back with the cotton candy you weren't there, I ran back to the RV and you had collapsed right in front of it," He began.

"Speaking of which, here," He grabbed something on the counter and threw it toward me.

The pink fluff on a stick in-cased in a plastic bag landed on my lap. The cotton candy.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

Things might go back to normal, it's possible all that stuff was a dream. And just the shear chance that everything I saw earlier was in my imagination eased me so much.

I walked out of the RV feeling refreshed. The nightmare I'd just had was not real, none of it was real.

* * *

I walked along the streets of the rural looking village. The sun lit up every inch of the village and touched all the leaves of the trees. When I made it beneath the shade of an oak tree, I sat and looked over the busy streets. The people where all smiling and conversing, it's not like in cities or towns where no one talked and everyone was in their own bubble. Here all the people laughed and smiled, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hey you, how'd you do that?" I heard a voice say.

And when I turned my head to face the voice, it belonged to a small girl with short black hair, cropped just above her shoulders like mine; blue eyes too, and a confident look that was determined too, I felt as though I'd seen it somewhere.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"How did you break Ichi-nii's spell? You should've stayed asleep until he broke it," She stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Ichi-nii? Could that possibly be what the others where saying in my dream. 'Ichigo' I thought they where just talking about strawberries...But that means my dream was real.

"Are you- do you know a guy with orange hair?"

"What are you? Retarded? I just said Ichi-nii, so of course I know him,"

My eyes widened, No way, then it wasn't a dream? Then I actually almost got raped? But that makes no sense because Dad said that he found me right after he got the cotton candy near the RV. It makes no sense; is Dad lying for some reason?

"Answer the question," She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up," I responded.

"Then it must have something to do with your energy, it must be resistant." She proclaimed.

What? My energy? What did that have to do with anyth-

"That's probably why Yourichi and goat face where studying you the other night, your energy must be very rare, I bet they where going to make an exception and take some of it, if that's the case, they wouldn't mind me doing the same,"

"Doing what?" I asked inching away from her.

The girl got down on her knees and leaned toward me. What was she going to do? What was all this talk about energy. I couldn't keep my eyes off her's it was if I was hypnotized. I couldn't move my body either, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't move.

She slid my hair back and held it on one side of my shoulder. And as she drew closer she opened her mouth slightly and leaned toward my neck. What in the world is she doing. My eyes shot opened and I fidgeted slightly as I could feel something sliding down my neck. It was her tongue! Then I heard a gasped of breath as my eyes strained to look down and she was she was doing. And then I felt something sharp two sharp pricks to my neck. It was excruciating, this feeling as the things pierced through my skin and then down inside me. Was she some sort of vampire?

I felt the tingle of the blood rushing down my neck as the girl slurped it up with her tongue.

"You idiot!" I heard and the girl was swiped off of me. I hastily clenched the side of my neck as blood came rushing down. I looked to see where the girl was and beside the tree, to the right, she was pinned down, by the guy with orange hair from before!

"What are you doing? Taking energy is strictly prohibited! You know that!" He says.

"Didn't you intend to do that to her regardless?" The girl responds.

"Idiot, listen to yourself! We NEVER take energy from anyone,"

"But Yourichi and dad were studying her-"

"That's because her energy is poison! This is the girl we where looking for, don't you see?"

"Did you take any of her energy?" The boy asked.

The girl, still in a daze, didn't respond.

"Did you?" He asked again.

She looked away, "No, just blood,"

The guy sighs with relief and turns his gaze toward me, "Are you alright?"

"You're the- the guy who tried to rape me,'

He sighs again, this time annoyed, "Are you still going on about that?"

"Are you guys like, vampires or something?" I said out right, ignoring was he just said.

"Everyone thinks that. Geez.." The girl said.

"No we're not vampires," The guy says getting up, "We're, I suppose you could say, mutant humans."

* * *

**Authors Notes: hey there! Srry I didn't put notes for that last chapter..How'd you like it?**

**Review review review!**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon**

**M.P. W6795**

**Blueberry Absinth**


	3. Welcome to the Show

Welcome to the Show

I soaked my bloody hands in the water and grab a bandage out of the top Cabinet. That jerk! Who does he think I am? Mutant Humans, ha! My quivering hands moved quick and fast, trying not to think about what just happened, trying to make a logical explanation for vampire fangs, for everything. But nothing added up. It was ok though, I could just tell dad when he gets back from the store that I'm having bad experiences with this town and don't want to go out. Yeah. That way I don't have to see those people ever again and it can just all be behind me.

But something in my mind told me, _Cut the crap, Rukia. It's like what happens in the movies, it won't just be one of those days, these people will keep coming after you. _But then, why me? That girl said I had 'high energy' but what does that have to do with anything?

I turn the faucet off and plop down on my bed. I grab my book diary and write down all the emotions bottled up in me,

Dear Diary,

Alright, I'm not going to sugar coat this anymore than I need to. This girl with short black hair came up to me today. And she bit me. Dear Diary, don't let me forget it. Don't let me ever think that I was just hallucinating. Fangs, I could see them. I could feel their sting. And I could almost hear the blood dripping down my neck. I think I met a vampire today. But, since I'm writing this to you, she didn't drink me dry. In fact she was stopped by that guy...That guy..

Holy Crap I forgot to tell you! I was at the circus and this dude with orange hair knocks me out. Then when I woke up I heard people talking and I realize it's the people performing in the circus, then the same guy comes in and knocks me out. Then when I woke up again I thought that all was a dream so I went out and sat by a tree. That's when the girl came and asked me stuff about 'Ichi-nii' and then she mumbled about 'energy' and bit me! That's when the guy came in AGAIN and told her my energy was 'poison' and asked her if she took any. The girl said no, just blood. And then I asked who they where and the guy said they where mutant human. Huh! As if. Right...Right?

Dear Diary, I think I hate the color orange.

I slammed by head on my pillow. I'm sounding more and more paranoid... What should I do? Writing in a diary isn't going to help me now...I can't just sit here or I'll keep thinking about it. But I can't go outside because they'll find me again. But wait, if the people wanted me, why did they bring me back over to the RV?

I hear a knock on the RV door and I yelp, clutching my pillow tight. When I make my way over to the door I hesitate to open it. Who is this? Dad back from the market..or... Ok, if it's not him, throw the pillow at whoever it is and shut the door.

I open the door and look down quickly. The person is little. Wrinkled. Old. Old woman! Beep beep beep! I don't know her! I slam the pillow in her face and shut the door behind me. But then I think to myself. Wait, I really am going insane. That was an old woman probably asking me to do something.

I gasp. What've I done? I turn around and open the door hastily. The pillow just drops from the woman's surprised face. She bites her lip hard as she begins, "I hope you don't have another pillow."

I laugh nervously, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that I'm just having a hard day and I think I'm seeing stuff and I thought you where a stalker-" I stopped myself, what am I blabbering about? And I'm talking so fast I don't think anyone can understand me.

The woman coughed and began, "This is rather unprofessional of me, but would you mind watching my grand children while I'm at the market," Then she stopped herself and and gazed at my neck wound curiously. Probably thinking it was self inflicted and I was a psycho maniac, she finished, "On second thought, I'm sorry I took up your time, I'll just be going.."

"No!" I say, "I mean, mam." I'm having a rough day. I need something to take my mind off of life. "I wouldn't mind watching your grand children. I'm great with kids!" I brush the dirt off my dress, straighten my hair up a bit and smile a bit quirky-like.

"You're a klutz, aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"That's how you got that injury and why you accidentally threw the pillow are me," She said.

"Oh-um yes. You're very intuitive, mam!" I smile. Even though I'm not even the lease bit of a klutz.

"I apologize for throwing it, by the way," I bow to her.

She nods and motions me to follow her. Her house was a small, dainty little thing and inside she had small furniture. A couch, old tv. Stuff you'd normally have in places like these. I looked all around for the children.

"So where are the kids?" I ask.

"Oh deary me I thought they said you where an X hunter. Now that you're in my den I see you're power isn't nearly close to that of one. If you where I could've gotten so much more energy and power from you. Oh well," She began.

That word boomed in my ear, energy. The girl said the same thing. Then this means...

I shake my head and back up all the way to the wall. What is..She's a.. This old woman..What is she planning to do? What is she?

The woman faces me and smiles sweetly again. "Come now, deary, why don't you sit down and eat some of my sweet. They're so very tasty," She opens her eyes slightly and reaches for her purse on the chair. She pulls out a dagger from her purse and tights it slightly so that it reflects the lamp light.

I'm so stupid! Why would she ask a total stranger to watch her grand kids? Why was I so eager to get out. I'm going to die now! By another one of these mutant humans-

"Now then let's-" Pow! And the woman's sentence it cut short by a bullet right between her eyes. It sparkles and then gives off a red light in the form of a cross. The woman then seems to loose shape. She turns to dust and leaves the single bullet on the ground.

I stare at the pile of ash on the ground. What, what just happened?

"I was hoping you wouldn't get dragged into this mess because you haven't bloomed yet, oh well..." I hear a voice say. I look left, and then right. Where did that voice come from?

"You look scared out of your wits." Wait, I know that voice. It's the boy's..The boy with the orange hair!

In front of me I see a waver in the air. And it wasn't because of the heat. The wall slowly changed color and then right before me, I could see the guy just standing there. A gun in his hands, and he's staring down at the dust.

I slam up against the wall again, "What do you want? Stupid rapist! Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Quit it, I'm not a rapist already. And I already told you. I have that ability. Invisibility is one of my specialties. Now come on before another Heart comes around."

"Did- did you kill her?"

"Hearts are meant to be killed, they're already dead. Now come," He said.

I shake my head. How can I trust him if he just killed that woman?

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not." And there it is again. I blink and he's right in front of me. He picks me up and savagely carries me out of the door.

I kick and thrash angrily, "Put me down you stupid, idiot, rapist!"

"I told you to stop calling me that," He sighs.

I see him put the gun in his pocket and reposition me on his shoulders, "How does a kid like you even know about rapists?" He asks.

"I'm 16 years old!" I say, taking my fists and pounding on his back, childishly.

He takes me to the forest area behind the town and sets me down up against a tree.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go by night fall. But we need to talk, and I need to explain to you a few things," He says.

I glared at him. Of course I couldn't trust him. He just shot a woman! But he..Just saved me...twice! I might as well..Give it a shot seeing as he could've killed me just now with that gun.

"Like why you tried to rape me. Who you people are. And why that girl as a vampire." I say.

"I didn't try to- and she's not a vampire- Ah..So here we go." He sighs.

"Red Cross Association. Does that sound familiar?" He asks.

"It's the place that helps people with medical junk and all, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Well get this, that's just a stage image. Their real purpose is to kill. Kill Hearts,"

Kill? Stage image. God I don't get this.

"Hearts are those who existed in hell. In Hell there are things called gape holes that are made in order to filter out some of the demonic aura. Sometimes the beings who are in Hell escape through those holes and seek to live in this world. In order to sustain and body in this world, they must kill living people. And that's why we kill them." He explained.

What? Wait...WHAT? Hearts are..WHAT? I can't understand any of this at all. So they're like demons...They're killing people and...The red cross association kills them..But they really put on an act that they're a medical association...

My head was spinning, So I didn't respond.

"The Red Cross has genetically made humans advanced enough to kill the demonic beings that come from hell. These people are separated into teams and scattered throughout the world to find and kill Hearts in the Area. These beings are given the title of 'hunter'. Depending on what time period is what decides out letter. The latest generation of hunters that was born belongs to that girl you saw earlier. She is a Y hunter. And since she has no flower she needs energy, and she decided, for some reason, she wanted to take it from you." He said.

This dude is horrible at explaining. I can't wrap my head around anything.

I began, "Why I just ask the questions and you answer them because I'm not absorbing any other this." He nods.

"What are you and that girl?"

"We are both hunters for Red Cross." He said.

"Ok, now what are hunters?"

"Genetically designed super humans that can fight off the escaped Hearts," I get it.

"What are Hearts?"

"Hearts are demonic beings from hell."

"Why do you have to fight them?"

"Because they kill and eat humans to keep their form on Earth."

"Ok." I say. "Then what do I have to do with all of this?" I ask.

"You would normally be a victim. But It turns out you.." His voice trails off.

I snap, "What?" …. "What!"

"You are a flower." He said.

I roll my eyes, "What is that, some type of compliment?'

"No, I mean you are the fuel source for a hunter. That's what flowers are. They are genetically created humans that fuel the hunters with the life's energy that need to fight in battle."

He lost me again. I can't process any of this. When he sees the blank look on my face he sighs, "Look, you don't have to believe any of this. But know, if anything, this one piece of information. Those people, they will begin to come more and more and try to kill you. Over and over until you can't trust anyone," He pointed back to the town.

Then he pointed to himself, "I am a hunter that kills those people. And I have been told to protect you. That's it. You are an X flower and I am and X hunter. You will help me by giving me your life's energy like that girl earlier tried to do. You are my flower."

Is this some time of metaphor? I'm a..What? Ok, I need to take what he says as it is. Even if this is totally impossible. I have to accept it. I have to. I am an X flower. A fuel...Source..For the hunters.

"So I'm your food!" I blurt out.

"You where assigned to me as my flower. So yeah, you could put it that way," He says.

"I knew it! I knew you where some type of vampire! Ah! I should've never come to see the circus in the first place!" I ran around in circles and banged my head against the trees.

"Wait, but then why am I not in Red Cross if I'm a flower?" I asked.

"Flowers are created and given letters to represent their generations, just like the hunter. Generation X escaped from the lab and only few stayed behind. I was one of them. You must have been an X flower at escaped."

"So it was like a whole bunch of super babies over powered the scientists and broke out of a lab. You can't expect me to believe that picture." I said.

"Well you where bitten today and nearly killed by an old lady with a knife. Trust me. You don't have a choice but to believe it. Trust me, the more you battle, the more you'll come to believe." He says.

"So then I'm an X Flower and you're my X hunter..Which means...You pervert! You have to suck my blood!" I yell.

"Idiot, energy isn't blood. It's in your blood!" He yelled back.

"How am I the idiot when you're the one who's feeding me false information!" I exclaimed.

"I never said anything about blood! You just assume everything and won't accept the truth!"

"Would expect me to believe everything a random guy says?" I scream.

"Idiot, I'm not a random guy anymore. I'm your hunter! And You're my flower! You can't just keep shutting me out and saying you don't know me!"

I stopped yelling and blinked a few times. "You're mine and I'm yours...That sounds so...Nostalgic.."

And suddenly a sharp pain sounds in my head and I fall down on my knees. What is this. Something flashes, almost like pictures. Cloaks..White..Red..Lots of red...Splattered...On black walls.. What are these?..These memories?

"You see don't you? What we really are," He begins, picking me up while I'm still going through all the images. I'm in total shock so I don't move as the sun slowly sets.

"We are the re-incarnation of the very first generation of hunters and flowers. While you can't talk, I know you see it. Those white capes. And the blood, all that blood. After the lab experiment generations A, B, and C where decided to be the only hunters and flowers ever made. Their souls where just stuck into a new hunter or flower's body each time that last wore out."

"Even though you might not have gone to the circus. Trust me. You would've found us eventually. And I suppose my last thing to tell you before you knock out from the shock of your memories is,"

And I can feel that what he's saying is true. My eyes, my head, my body, they all feel strained and pressured. And I just want to get rid of it all. I just want to sleep.

"welcome to the show."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bad? Good? Review please!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**M.P.W6795**

**NOTE: Hey um.. this is the only story I've ever had with only one reviewer...:( It saddens me to say this but if I do not get more reviews by the end of this chapter I will discontinue writing this story.**

**Love ya'll,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	4. Flower

Flower

I could never fathom the reasons for which I decided to follow him that next day.. It was as if I was being played like a puppet, doing something with no regard to the outcome or the reasons for doing it. When I awoke, early that morning, my dad was already gone doing something at the market(he left a note), and that same guy with orange hair was waiting outside. He was slouched up against the RV as if he was irritated and I'd made him wait for a long time. And I, a bit ticked off by his glare at me, said nothing. And automatically, I followed him when he turned and headed for the circus tent. Why was I...Why was I moving? Why can't I stop walking? Following? Why?

He stayed ahead the whole time. He didn't look back; he didn't look at me. Just leading me forward, I tried to ask things like, "where are we going" and "So about Yesterday.." But he never really answers. answered.. So as we drew along the path I was beginning to think he wasn't going to lead me anywhere and this was all just a tease when he stopped.

"We had no saying from the beginning who would be the hunter and who the flower, And neither which flower or hunter would become our partners but..." He began, "I am truly sorry. And to express that I will let you know, even though it's not customary, what they are about to do to you."

I learned, then, that hunters and flowers are born with their partners already chosen for them. As soon as they are together(most likely when they are born in the lab), the flowers are linked to an item which the hunter can activate in order to bring forth the flower's energy or power. The process of linking..Is excruciatingly painful. And it takes about an hour. But after the linking is finished our powers and they type of flower we are will be revealed in a most miraculous way.

"If it helps to understand; my girlfriend and a few others settled on it kind of feeling like having a child. Painful, but worth it in the end." He said.

Are you a clueless idiot? How is that supposed to make me feel better? I already understand. I should be...Running. Right? No one wants to go through pain..No one! So..Why am I still following? Why is it that I'm crying out to my legs to stop moving and I want to say something but I can't. And then my eyes widened.

"You've figured it out by now, right. I drugged you before I put in front of the RV so that in the morning you wouldn't resist even if I told you the truth. I...I don't want a flower for this reason...But," He slows his pace down to where it seems like he'll stop. But he continues, "But it's like being a child and not wanting to grow up, right? It just..Happens."

I want to say that it's not like that. He can save me! But then I'm being stupid. Why would he? Someone he doesn't even know...What if, there are bad consequences for saving me? Why would..Why would he help someone he doesn't know. So am I asking to much to have a way out..I feel like I'm being forced into something that's completely unexplainable. That's..not right..That goes against everything I know. So then might guess...

It's scary.

* * *

Why...Why me? I think, while shrieking until my voice can't anymore. Why is it that's I'm who I am. Why am I...A flower.

And as I remember everything..Those memories...I watch the seal of linking on my arm. And even though it resembles a bracelet slowly forming around it, it feels as though I'm being carved with a knife and, in the same wound, the knife was twisted and jerked around, before scraping along. Sometimes, I thought I felt the knife edging away at my bone. And, although I couldn't see it, I could feel it, more links where being made. In my other arm, my neck, and both my legs. They cried, my limbs, as they shook violently from all the strain. I let out one more gasp of a scream as I sat alone in the black room. The only light was the binding circle that looked like dark witchcraft spread along the floor; the only source of light, was also what was carving away at my being...

Where is dad now? How is..How is all this happening without him even knowing..How is it that I... Can't seem to see anyone in my mind..No one..But him.

All I can hear now are my sobs through to endless darkness. Everything has blurred together and I'm not even sure I'm in a room anymore. It's just...Black. I can't scream, I don't have the voice. But I can still feel the faint pain. It's ok though, because I've numbed it out. I'm not focusing on it..I'm just focusing on remembering. And I'm wondering if something will happen to me after I remember..Will I have a complete personality change? What will happen. Never the less, the memories keep coming. And it's hard to figure out which ones happened in my past lives, or this one.

* * *

_Memory 1_

I was...Looking down on some people. No..I was watching them. Five people..All guys and one girl.

"This is it.." Someone said, "The demons are taking over.."

"As if we can do anything about it!" I heard the girl say.

"Damn it! Science has got to have a way to help!" another guy began.

"Nothing can stop them..And before we know it they'll only be one of us left. Hell! That one person might be the last human on earth.." The girl said.

"Do they scare you?" A man asked. And they all turned to him.

"No director. But we can't possibly stand by and do nothing. This is an organization dedicated to healing and helping. I didn't..I didn't join to watch people die! And I know no one else here did either! We started with 400 members. Now we're all that's left." another guy said.

And suddenly it dawns on me, what was going on...This was..A memory given to me to explain what and why I was created. It was implanted in order to help me. The scientists did it. And then that's why I know and I can understand what's going on.

In the beginning, the red cross was dedicated to what it was said to be. Health, Healing, Happiness, and Help to all. And then, demons came. They where, unlike today's demons. They took on the appearances of monsters. Kill and eating anything. That includes, humans. As time passed. However, humans began to fight back. So the demons became more crafty. And they inserted themselves in the dead bodies of those they ate. Then from there, a poor man could easily be supposed dirty from not bathing when in reality it was the stench of his corps rotting away, the demon waiting quiet for another victim to become his vessel. And Finally, the association dedicated to helping could help no more.

But not one wants to be powerless. And that's why they created us. The generation of super humans that would slay the demons. And sense then, humans have been the leading species in this world thanks to the organized killers known as the hunters. Though as time passed, they hunters seemed to die at young ages. Sometimes one died at 6 or 7 for no apparent reason. And this was because, although they where invincible, they where still humans, and they hand an energy limit. That limit would normally be exceeded after 80 years, if, all they did in life was sit behind a desk. But they ran out of energy in a mere 20 years at best.

So then, a new generation was created. One which excelled in energy. Few of these super humans could fight, therefor they where called flowers. Although they did have primitive powers that they could use to protect themselves, they where not permitted to use them because it would waist their energy. The energy that rightfully belonged to the hunters. So all that was left, was figuring out how to transfer that energy to the hunters. At the same time these where created, the demons where then given a less suspicious name and one that did not strike any fear, Hearts. But the popular term still remained demon among the people.

And after along time, they figured it out. People can extract things from items. Energy from fruits and other foods right? Well then, if an item without energy where given energy, couldn't we harness that as well? And that's where the idea came from. Energy was stored in things like hats and instruments, and the minute the hunter did a specific action with the item, energy was drawn out from the flower. But, some flowers did not want to be just items, they wanted to fight as well.

The flowers, mostly just killed themselves trying to fight with their primitive powers. And if they survived or even killed a demon, they would loose massive amounts of energy because they did not possess endurance. Therefor they where destroyed and a new flower was brought in. For such waist not to occur, the flowers' powers would also be sealed within the item of the hunter and released at their command.

The flowers officially became puppets. Slaves to the master, or hunters, who controlled them.

I saw flashed of things. Blood. A brown creature with leathery skin and red eyes. And a girl curled up naked in a tube filled with green water.

* * *

_Memory 2_

It was..Not really a memory. It seemed like..It was happening right now.

"What item would you like seal her to?" Someone asked. I couldn't quite make out her facial features.

And the I saw the person she was talking to...Orange hair...Mr. Rapist!

"You act so casually, don't you hear her screaming? How can you expect my to choose something at a time like this?" He asked.

"Please be cooperative." The woman replied.

"We might be the mutants but you people are the ones with not hearts," He muttered.

He walks over to the chair beside him and shoves something at the girl.

"Just put it it that. And.."

The woman listens.

"Try not to make her suffer for too long.."

Was this..Happening right now? I couldn't tell...I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move..What was I doing? Where am I?

And suddenly my eyes snap open and I begin to shriek again. I remember now. I am..I feel like I'm dying.. I look at the ring carved into my flesh, it's almost all the way around my arm. And then, I see the strangest thing. From the even red ring of blood, something faintly appears. It looks like..A thread.. What's happening?

* * *

_Memory 3_

"Hey you're..Not going to leave me..Are you?" A girl asked, "I mean, what if something happens and I'm nothing but a burden..." She mutters.

"Look, I couldn't abandon you if I tried," A guy says back, "I mean, look at those huge eyes of yours, they're so adorable that I have to stay by your side."

"I want to be free," She says, "I...I'm not saying I'm not happy by you. But I..I don't want to be a burden to you.."

Why is it..I can't see anything?

"Shh..Save your strength.."

She laughs, "I don't have any. I am only a weight on your shoulders...And I..I don't want to be played like a puppet anymore.."

What is this..Nostalgic feeling?

And then it snaps. Like a movie got it's picture back.

A girl with blond hair and bright green eyes. Blood is drizzling down from her head somewhere. And on her arms are..Not scares..But blinking colors. Was this her link?

"It's flashing right..I can't see anymore, but I can feel it...I'm..dying right?" She asks.

The guy shakes his head and tears start coming down from his eyes.

This is like flipping through the stations on the TV and finding a movie you've seem before. And it's reaching the part you know is the best. Even though you haven't see all of the movie, you still remember what happened up until this point and yet again, like a baby, you cry.

But this isn't a movie. And I haven't seen it before. So then..Why am I crying?

The girl offers her hand up blindly and the guy takes it.

"Even though..We will again meet in different bodies. And even though you will soon die without my energy...Can you please.." She widens her eyes, as if gasping for light, "Set me free..I beg of you. So I can feel alive again."

"Why didn't you..Just tell me you didn't want to be my flower anymore?" He asks.

"You know why," She said comfortingly, "We together for life. I would die if I ever, ever did something as selfish as that. I wished to be freed from you. Even though I was perfectly happy being with you. And I couldn't understand that...Until I realized it wasn't you I wanted to be freed of; it was life. Of my fate which to me over and over again, since my past lives, since birth, that I was made to be an energy drink for someone." Her voice weakened and she grabbed his hand hard.

"Please." She said.

He tilted his hat down slightly and said faintly, "Release." I could see, even though he'd hidden his blue eyes, the tears which spilled so effortlessly from his eyes.

Light enveloped her as her clothing turns into something different in a flash. When the light disappears, she's in a short blue dress and is buried in petals of some sort of flower.

"Ah..I can see..." She said.

He laughed bitterly in the silence of the night.

"What are you crying for you idiot?" She asks, "Can't you just be..Happy?" And I can feel what's coming on next because it feels like a part of me dies.

He breathing stops. And I don't even have to say it's a guess. Because I just know.

"So I guess I got it this time.." He began looking away as the girl blinked away into more white flower petals and flew away in the midnight breeze. "The unrequited love.."

"So then let me as you, Ayame..."

He looks up to the moon with his blue eyes. And suddenly I'm right there. He's staring at me and I'm looking down on him.

"Are you free?"

I can feel the tears coming down and I can't stop them. Was this..My past life? And unable to speak, I just nod, knowing he won't be able to see me.

* * *

I look up again at not the pain is gone. My naked body is clothed in a red and black dress. And on the ground is a single rose. I feel an emptiness inside. As if I'm so glad the pain is over. The memories, everything.. I carelessly lift up the tip of my dress. It looked like it was put through the shredder, the way the end of the skirt was so carelessly sliced so that you could see the alternating layers of red a black. Then, the only layer that was not reached by whatever cut this dress up, was black and looked like one of those weird things on the antebellum dressed..You know, the think that makes your butt look big..Although it was only hanging like that, it wasn't fat like that..

I leaned over and cried my eyes out. Because I don't know how I know. But I feel like I have strings around my neck. My feet. My arms. I'm a puppet. I'm a flower that's been cut from the plant. I'm an energy drink...I'm not free. I feel like screaming, but all I can do is cry. It's empty in here. In this room. And now I don't even have myself to comfort me. I belong to another now. And I can't even fathom what happened this morning. Everything just..Happened and now I'm lying here on the ground, crying my eyes out.

I was right, it was like in the movies. I was changed. Oh I was definitely changed, but not because of the memories. Because now I had died inside. I knew, somehow, that my happiness had ended here..

So why am I smiling?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! That took a bit. So..This story took an unexpected turn for me. I wasn't planning on this at all but I came up with this Idea when I was doodling! Review please!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Rukes**

**meggie-moo s**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**M.P.W6795**

**Notice: Ok, so here's the thing. You all seem to really like the story. And I mean really like it. Just..It seems as though I get reviewers on and off like I'll have someone review chapter 1 and them magically they reappear on chapter 3...I like reading the review because I like to hear about your reactions so..If you all could review for each chapter..That'd be great.**

**Thanks,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	5. Kaien

Kaien

It seems strange..That I'm owned now. Not really "owned" in the literal term. But just a few days back, I was wondering the country side with my father and now..I think I'll probably end up wandering the country side killing some sort of demons.

And I really didn't notice it. How quick the pain goes away after being linked. And I suppose that's good. But maybe not. Now I just feel..Empty...And all I want to do is see my hunter. Talk to him maybe...Get things straightened out. But for now, someone's supposed to come and give me a tour around the real circus while answer questions I have about hunters and flowers.

But I really didn't care about that..I just wanted to see my hunter. Why is it that I'm like that? I thought he was a rapist until the linking. Is it because of the linking that I want to see him so bad? Even though I have no idea who he is? Hell, I don't even know his name...So then I guess I have the first question for my tour guide.

* * *

My guide was, the girl from before, with dark skin and black hair. She looked even more fiery up close. And by that I mean beautiful.

She grinned happily and began, "Hey there, name's Yourichi. I'll be your guide today."

I sighed, at least it was someone I recognized, not some random person who might be another rapist.

The seats for the viewers of the show could be flipped so that it was a hollowed out mini building. The two mini building where opposite from one another and Yourichi had said that the one on the left houses the flowers and the one on the right houses hunters. Everyone in the circus was one of these.

"Why are the flowers and hunters separated?" I asked.

She stopped and waited for a person to pass by us, the person was carrying a large box with something in it. Yourichi began while waiting, "It's standard protocol... The lab always makes up do this."

"Oh? Why?" I questioned.

"Awhile back, when flowers where created, the lab launched a project to see if they could 'breed' hunters and flowers together. Know one know what really happened, but some say that both the hunter and the flower would die from the event because their child was an energy sucking monster. The hunter would die first, not having enough energy, and the flower would die second in child labor. That's just a rumor but it's one that is quite believe able. The child that is born of the two is uncontrollable and abandoned all sense for instinct. That's why the lab separated our barracks to keep the from happening." Yourichi began, "But I don't really think that's the case. They're doing more than separating our barracks..."

That confirms it. She does that a lot..Gets side tracked and talks about something I have no idea about. I suppose then..She's talking to herself.

"We don't really train, but we sharpen out skills where the events for the circus are kept. We're not that type of squad.." Again, with the stuff I can't understand.

She points to the circus circle where she had performed her hula-hoop trick before. This time, people where twirling knives and shooting guns at others who'd block then with nothing but their fingers.

"It's the perfect disguise. As a traveling circus, if anyone comes in here by accident and sees us practicing, they'd think it was just a magic act or something..Like with my hula-hoops." I somehow managed to grasp that..

My eyes widened and she nods, "Fire is one of my abilities as a hunter, that's how my 'tricks' in the circus are possible. It's kinda laughable that anyone would think it's a trick in the first place. You'd die if you set yourself on fire, unless you're like me."

I stuttered, "You all have...Abilities?"

"Yeah," She replied, "Actually Ichigo is one of the luckier ones, he has a lot of abilities."

"I-...Ichigo? Like a strawberry? Who's that?" I ask.

"You're hunter," She laughs, "Wow they didn't even tell you that much? I suppose then..It was hard to wrap your head around everything I've said so far," She realized.

I nod slightly.

"Ok then, let's take a break. I'll give you the basics while we're at it," She says.

Yourichi leads me to an area to the left of the flowers' sleeping building. There where...twenty...No, thirty picnic tables.

"This is where we eat. Of course, we normally have to buy our own food from stores in the towns we stop in. So sorry, but there's nothing to eat." She leads me over to an old, gray, picnic table and sits across from me. I look around nervously at all the sketchy characters sitting at the tables. They where picking their teeth with daggers and staring at me. I tried to ignore them as Yourichi began to explain the details of everything.

"So we'll start from when you woke up," Yourichi began, "What did you see after the experience."

"I...Was in a black and red dress...And there was a flower on the ground. Other than that, it was pitch black," I inform.

"Ok well, let's see..Where do I start?" She put her hand to her lips and thinks for a second or two. Then she waves inward, "Hand me your arm," She says.

"Huh?" I ask.

She gestures inward again, "Come now, I don't have all day."

I slowly put my hand in hers and for the first time I take a look at my wrists. The ring of flesh that was taken away had already scared.

"These scars. The ones on your neck, wrists, and ankles, will not be there for long. They will eventually disappear. And in their place," Suddenly, my wrist began to glow red. A very faint red. But out from the scars came a glittering thread. It looked like a wisp of translucent string tied around my wrist, only visible by its red aura.

"What in the world..." I whispered. That string was...Coming from me. It was tied to me! But it wasn't there before..

Then, the string ran from my wrist forward. It continued in the direction of the hunters' barracks.

I lifted my hand up and looked around the sparkling thread.

"How did you...Do that?" I ask.

"Those there, are the threads of binding. They are what connect you to Ichigo, your hunter. All hunters have ability to see concealed threads of binding and make then visible. I, as a hunter, made that on on your wrist visible." She stared at me strange for a second and then I see something again. This time, from underneath my chin...A thread, leading in the same direction as the last. Then another, from my arm. And two more..At my feet.

"Where do they lead to?" I asked.

Yourichi lifted up her hand and wiggled her fingers. Then, in a split second, I can see something tied around her fingers. Glittering..Just as my wrist did..Green. On each finger, a thread was tied. I counted the threads on my body, 5. The same as her hand.

"They lead to the hunter," She says.

"I-What are they for? I mean, they told me it's to hold back some sort of powers that we have," I say.

"Well, this takes up back to what you saw when you woke up. The dress you where wearing, do you remember what you where wearing before you woke up?" She asked.

My eyes widened, It was coming back to me. A whole bunch of maids stripped me naked and threw me into this room. I remember now..

"Yep, nothing. And that's because of what happens when a flower is linked to their hunter," She lifts her hand up and points her index finger up.

"A linking is a binding of the hunter to the flower. It is created so that the hunter can properly pull energy from the flower, and control it's powers. Before the linking is sealed by the hunter, there is a brief moment when their powers are completely released. At that moment, every speck of clothing on them is blown off and replaced by their flower clothing. That dress, and that flower, where part of your full release of power," She explained.

"I didn't feel powerful.." I mumbled.

"Well I suppose you didn't seeing as you were recently pinned down to the ground and carved up like a chicken. I don't think I would've felt powers I didn't know I had either." She says.

"The threads that are connected to your limbs are there for control and contact. Through these strings I can locate my flower where ever he is and communicate with him. But I can also force him to move in anyway I want. This means hunters have complete control over their flowers." Yourichi showed me her fingers again. The threads on her fingers wavered in some sort of ghostly breeze. She twitched her index finger forward and the thread tightens up quickly.

I hear a yelling. A really loud yell as I hear crashing and people screaming. I turned toward the noise as, out through the crowd of people, a man busts through. He kicks over picnic tables and runs through people having target practice in the circus circle. He rips through sheets and weapon racks.

"What in the hell.." I whisper.

He wildly runs toward Yourichi and stops straight in front her.

"Yourichi.." He mumbles, "I'm gonna get you for this.."

The man had both his hands clenched together like they where handcuffed and he stood up tall and proud even though he was in a t-shirt and boxers. His hair was messed up and his eyes where squinted and tired.

She laughs and faces me again, "So you see, this is what the threads' purpose is."

"Absolute control." Yourichi says, "That's just the cold truth."

I look at the picnic table and run my fingers through the crevices of the wood.

"Luckily though, hunters don't seem to take advantages of the fact they have complete control. There are those few..But Ichigo isn't one of them." Yourichi admits.

I'm kinda relieved to hear that. And I look up happily, though I'm not sure why.

"So you're the flower people are talking about. One of the X generation that escaped." The man with blond hair said.

"I guess I am," I say rather oddly.

"Oh right. This is Urahara, he's my flower," Yourichi introduces.

"I wish I could be in better attire for our first meeting. But I was just taking a nap," He acts a little embarrassed and begin slowly, "So..Who's got the UL in your partnership?"

Yourichi suddenly gives him a cold stare and punches him in the gut.

"Ow! What?" He whimpers.

"What's a UL?" I asked.

Yourichi sighs, "I wish you would've brought that up.."

I look away, "Well then don't bring up things that I don't know.."

Yourichi slaps Urahara again and begins gently, "Remember how I told you about that project where the lab used to try and breed the flowers and hunters?" She asked.

I nod.

"Well they didn't just separate our barracks. They actually..." Yourichi stopped herself and began again, "They engineered our emotions so that..." She swallowed, gathering the right words to say, "Every time Ichigo and you are reincarnated one of you will receive UL to the other. Or Unrequited Love."

My eyes widened as I remembered the memory from before. So in my past life..Ichigo had the UL..So Urahara was asking who had it this time...Does that mean Ichigo and I flip flop between who likes the other? But how is that possible unless..In the lab...They screwed with our heads so that...

"Yes," Yourichi began, "They made it virtually impossible for a hunter and their flower to fall in love. It would happen all the time if they didn't do it. Because hunters and flowers where constantly on missions alone and in life threatening situations.."

So it seems like...

"To me," I began, "And I don't know if I'm not seeing this right. But.."

"If I wasn't a flower...If I had nothing to do with you guys at all...I'd say all this was jacked up. Look at it. Flowers are nothing to the system! Only bodies on energy! And the hunters, they control them like puppets! Then, the lab controls the hunters and destroys both their and the flowers' natural lives in turn! By screwing with their minds! Everyone in this place is just treated like gold, aren't they?" I ask sarcastically, "Just dug up to be sold!"

I hastily covered my mouth. Crap..I talk too much. Why did I just burst out like that?

"I'm sorry-"

"Wow! Look who's got guts!" I feel a large hand press down on my head from behind. It messes with my hair and screws it all up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that about your way of life," Obviously this was someone who was about to get all mad at me or perhaps worse.

I turn around and bow, but when I look up, I see my hunter. But something's strange..He's got black hair. Did he dye it?

"Hey..Did you dye your hair?" I asked.

"Huh?" He begins.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should apologize for calling you a rapist before," I bow again.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"I'm you're my hunter, right?" I ask.

"I'm your hunter?...But.." He turns to Yourichi and says, "Oh! I get it, you put some sort of morphing potion on Orhime!"

Yourichi sighed and walked over. She took the man's head and mine and bonked them together.

"You're both idiots."

I hold my throbbing head and whine a bit.

"Ow!" I say.

Yourichi releases my threads and they lead in the same direction, toward the hunters' barracks. So then, this guy isn't my hunter.

"Rukia, this man is not your hunter," She says.

Then she walks over to the man and begins, "And she's not Orhime, you idiot! She doesn't look like her in the slightest!"

"I know, I just thought that maybe.." His voice trailed off.

Yourichi rolled her eyes and looked away. The man walked up to me and began, "Ok, let's start over."

I agree.

"Hey there, girl who voices her opinions, I'm Kaien Shiba and... It was a pleasure to have met you in such an awkward way," He laughs.

I smile a bit and begin, "Hello there, Kaien, my name is Rukia..Rukia Kuchiki. And I'm the new flower here. Sorry to have mistaken you for my hunter, he just looks very similar.."

"Oh, so you're the new flower everyone's been talking about! I wonder who it was that you're partnered with," He says, "They must be very lucky. Such a pretty girl being their flower and all," And his smile after that makes me blush. It's so genuine and..You could call it beautiful. But that might be an understatement..

This was definitely not my hunter. My hunter only scowled the whole time. And now that I look at him, this guy has a lot more intelligent look to him. Not a reckless look like the other guy. Intelligent...Cool...

Ok, quit drooling over him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Holy crap that was a super short chapter! Don't kill me, please! I'll make it up to you next time!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**M.P.W6795**

**meggie-moo s**

**DeviantHollow23**

**Rukes**

**Elizabeth Marie Jones**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Thanks to Elizabeth for the story help! Yeah! More readers than last chapter!**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	6. Violin

Violin

"Oh by the way, Yourichi, why is it I can't see my hunter?" I ask. Our little rest chat had instantly become a party of 4 and now, Urahara and Kaien had joined in and tried to help Yourichi explain everything to me; I could tell though, she thought them something of nuisances.

"Well..That's because of the linking process.." She says.

"There are things the scientists can do like, bind the hunter to the flower. However, there are certain things a hunter must to to seal that bond between the two...I'm a flower so I never knew," Urahara explains further.

"It requires a lot of control. The final stage in the linking is in process right now between your hunter, and your powers. Depending on how powerful your full flower transformation is will depend on how hard it is for your hunter to successfully seal your powers into the item he chose," Kaien specifies, "You know what items are, right?"

"Sort of..I kinda heard about it from my hunter. It's what can be activated to release my powers, right?" I question.

"Correct. But it requires a certain knack to seal a flower's powers even if they aren't particularly strong. Even so, It's no wonder Ichigo is taking so long. He chose a very difficult item..." Yourichi explained.

"Oh, so Ichigo's her hunter? She doesn't look like she'd have enough energy to support a guy with such explosive attacks. No offense, but she's kinda small for a flower. And to belong to someone like that," Kaien says, starting to talk to himself. So I'm small for a flower? And who says I don't have energy?

"More importantly, what item did he choose?" Urahara asks, blowing Kaien off.

"The violin," Yourichi admits.

Kaien whistles, "That's a toughy. He must care a lot about how he treats his first flower," Kaien winks at me.

I blush but begin slowly, "W-why is that? What's so special about the violin?"

"Well it's really all stringed instruments. He has to connect each note to a command. So if he played marry had a little lamb on it..it'd release a select few of your powers, depending on what powers he links to the strings and tunes. Whereas with most items, like mine, I took the easy way out and bond all of my flower's powers to one action. So if I take off this necklace here," She put her hand on the focal piece to a bright green necklace. It glimmered a bit as she fiddled with the necklace, "It will release all of Urahara's powers at one time." She says.

"But rather than that, playing a select note on the violin could release just one of your abilities. Meaning then, that he intends for you to help him fight. Either that or he's a smart one. Even though this is his first flower he anticipated that she'd react to being helpless against the Hearts and request a power release. But since that explosion of energy is to reckless, he figured out that it'd be more beneficial to use the violin. Sure it'd take longer, but it's worth it in the end," Kaien said, "He's a very intelligent one.."

"How can you profile a hunter like him so easily, Kaien. You're almost as scary as he is," Yourichi laughed, "He is though..For not taking the easy way out like we did," She admits.

She and Kaien stared at the table glumly.

"You know I never really understood what they talk about. You'll learn to deal with it..Hunters and their code language," Urahara sighs to me.

Yourichi takes her hand and pushes Urahara over, "You know sometimes we use that code language because it's a sensitive topic!"

Urahara began with a slandered speech, "Yeah well sometimes things have to be said regardless."

"Hunters and flowers should say out of each other's business as much as possible. This does prevent any emotions from rising between them," Kaien says coldly.

Urahara gets back up and sighs, "You guys should stop hiding behind the rules. No matter what the scientists do hunters and flowers always bond, but it's always the same with you hunters. You shut us out. And you always hide behind that BS about not wanting to get close to us," Urahara says.

"We'd rather hide behind BS than actually have to tell you, obviously," Kaien replies.

"It's gets irritating is all I'm saying," Urahara admits.

"Well we should continue with the tour," Yourichi informs me, trying to ignore the conversation coming on.

"Sure.." I say, going along with what she says.

She stands up and waits until I follow by repeating that actions.

"Yourichi-sama, a Heart has been reported in the east wing of the town," I heard someone say as they ran up to Yourichi.

"Well I can't handle it; get someone else, I'm giving someone a tour," She says.

"No other hunters are available, they are attending the hunter's meeting," The person says, bowing.

"Well Kaien is right her," Yourichi grabs Kaien and pulls him in front of her.

"No way, I already took care of the last one," Kaien says.

"Ichigo took care of the last one!" Yourichi argues.

"I need a break, is that too much to ask? Urahara and your team haven't handled one Heart since our last show in Tokyo!" Kaien retorted.

"We've hand to charge up too, you know. I'm not the most energized Flower if you've noticed!" Urahara jumps in.

"It doesn't matter," Yourichi began, "He's not going to listen to us anyway..."

She snags Urahara's arm and tells the messenger person, "Alright we'll do it."

"But you'll have to finish the tour with Rukia," Yourichi proclaims.

"Wait! Why me?" He asks.

"Because your saying we don't pull our weight. I'll do your job, now you do mine!" She smiles evily.

"It's not that bad, giving someone a tour, at least you don't have to fight Hearts day in and-"

"Oh and later, don't forget that paperwork on my desk. And then you'll have to help train the Y generation then you'll have to help Rukia get settled in later. Oh! And be sure all of that is done by dinner! I'll be sure to switch jobs back then," Yourichi laughs, she runs away with Urahara as the weight of the job swap finally phases Kaien.

"Wait...What? Get back here Yourichi!" He shoves his fist at the air.

Noticing his minor predicament and assuming everything they said was like this: Yourichi hunts down the Heart until super and Kaien does all of her work up until that time, I sum up the courage to begin, "Um...Kaien...Sir..Senpai..San...Umm...Whatever...I can help you if you'd like..With everything..."

He looks down at me and gives me a strange look. He laughs and begins, "Oh thanks but...She was just joking. Yourichi is a master, it'll probably only take her an hour to exterminate the Heart. She'll be back by then."

"But then why did she take the job of exterminating the Heart if she already had to do something?" I asked. The suddenly it hit me, what if she thinks I'm annoying or that I'm asking too many questions and she wanted to get away from me. Realizing this, I look down at the ground.

Kaien raises my chin and begins, "Hey there, don't be so down. Yourichi is like that to everyone."

So she's naturally irritated by people..Really? Kaien turns and walks as I follow, I suppose now we're continuing the tour.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well yeah, she's a real matchmaker."

If I was drinking tea right now, I'd spit it out. She's a what? So wait..Then when Kaien saw that was looking down, did he think that I thought Yourichi was trying to match me up with someone I didn't like..That someone being him..And then, that's he's unappealing. Oh crap I'm so stupid.

"I didn't mean it that way," I blurted out, stopping and trying to gesture my arms to show the story.

He looks back at me and he tilts his head mumbling, "You're a strange one.."

"You think so?" I laugh robotically.

"So then...Where have you visited?" He asks.

"Well the hunter's barracks, the flower's barracks, the dinning hall, the training ground...And that's it." I say.

"Well then that's pretty much the whole circus," Kaien laughs, "I suppose then...We should go do something to pass the time. You're not allowed to leave your tour guide until they show you are reunited with your hunter...So I suppose we can go check and see if he's done with the linking.."

I nod.

* * *

"Yeah, what about Kurosaki-senpai," One of the novice hunters asked. We where at the hunter's barracks...Looking for my rapist hunter. Though I kinda didn't want him to be done with the link because I didn't feel safe with anyone but Yourichi or Kaien. And I suppose I'm too trusting in that way..i just met all of these people..

"Is he done with his linking?" Kaien questioned.

"Probably not. I heard his flower is a Rose type. And on top of that, his item is the violin!" The hunter admits.

Kaien stares back at me, wide eyed, "You're a Rose-type?" He says in astonishment.

"What's a...Rose-type?" I ask.

"No way, is she his flower?" The hunter asks.

He turns around and calls all of his buddies, "He you guys! Come see, it's Ichigo-senpai's flower!"

"No way!" They all start to come in hordes, racing toward me. It seemed like they where in slow motion because they where a few feet from me, but it took them ages to get to me.

They whispered things like, "You mean Ichigo the General?" and "Now he's got a flower?"

"Thanks for your help, idiot," Kaien says. He kicks the hunter who's waving his friends over and grabs my wrist.

"We gotta run," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because now everyone know who you belong to," He explains.

"Who, Mr. Rapist?" I ask.

Kaien bursts out laughing, "No you idiot, Ichigo is a general which would basically make you famous."

"W-what?" I ask.

"Come on!" He tugs my hand and we zoom off, leaving the others in the dust. At first I think I'm being dragged, which in fact I am, until I start running to and it begins to seem more fun. Some people are still trailing behind up, but most of the people following us are angry hunters we knocked over sprinting through the dinning hall.

When we finally ran around the circus a full two times, Kaien leads me inside the hunter's barracks and into a room. He slams the door behind him and locks it, huffing exasperatedly.

"I think..You owe me...Some explanations-" I began panting, but then Kaien shushes me. I could hear from the halls people where rushing by our door.

When they pass Kaien began, "If they really wanted to, they could break down that door anytime.." He lets go of my wrist and flops down on the bed in the right corner.

"That was fun," He laughs.

"So..What's a general?" I ask.

He sits up and uses his foot to slide over a chair, "Sit," He says.

I grab the chair a take a seat, "Alright, now explain," I begin.

"Generals are the best of the Hunters. All Hunters that are a certain age have flowers. That age is 15. Originally, flowers and hunters where linked together from birth. But seeing as many infant hunters where lost to the overwhelming power of their flowers, that method seized. Now at the age of 15, whether the flower or hunter know it or not, they will be draw to one another. This is an absolute." Kaien explains.

"But I'm 16." I say.

"Ever tried checking your birth certificate?" He asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Think about it. Ichigo and you are in the X generation which means you where both conceived in the same year. You are both the same age. Besides you look like you're 12 or-"

I slap him on the head, "Get back on topic." I say.

"Generals are the best, therefor they are normally the strongest and use very powerful attacks. All of their flowers have enormous amounts of municipal energy. All but one general has a flower. And that's Ichigo. No one really knows why he's able to expel so much energy as a hunter and still have more to use. People say he's the perfect hunter because he reached the general's level without a flower at age 13. Some say he's just a flower with powers that was marked wrong in the lab. And we all thought he'd go one forever without a flower. Though it's apparent now..." Kaien's voice trails off.

"So then..What's up with all this talk about me being Rose-type? And why were the hunters after me? Don't tell me they just wanted an autograph or something," I laughed.

"Let me ask you something," He says standing up, "What flower did you see after the link?"

"A rose, but just because of some flower-" I was interrupted.

"That flower shows your type or your skill specialty. Rose-type is very very rare. And extremely hard to control. Many flowers with Rose-type just end up become hunters themselves because the linking processes killed their partner. This is because Rose-types specialty is killing," He explains.

"K-killing?" I asked, "How in the.." ..._hell did I get that power?_ I thought to myself.

"Ichigo is a general, so I doubt he'll die from your powers. But it does prove an explanation as to why he's taking so long.. And as for why the hunters are following you around..Well it's probably because you're a bud," He explains.

Bud? Like friend? What? "What?" I ask.

"Flowers mature slowly, just as the plants do. Flowers are normally at the maturing stage of bud when they are 10 to 12 years of age. When they are buds they lack the awakening of their powers by the linking. Their spirit has also not fully recognized their hunter. Everyone once in awhile a bud will appear at the age of 15 or close for some reason. For you, it's because you where not in the Red Cross Association and you had not been told about any of your powers until a few days ago. But what's really bad about a flower approaching the linking age is this; if their hunter is not there, or even if a linking with another hunter is in process, a bud can be linked to several different hunters because of their soul's inability to be loyal to their hunter. And at that point, the first hunter to finish the linking with that flower is officially their partner," He explains.

My head was spinning? What? So then...Since I'm a bud..I can have more than one hunter...But then the first hunter to finish linking with me gets me? But then..What about the flower that was destine for that hunter...Like if I was claimed by another hunter...Sure Mr. Rapist would go without a flower, but what about the flower that was supposed to be with the hunter that claimed me..What about her?

"Don't worry though, only those without flowers can attempt to claim you, so I can't do anything. The reason those hunters wanted you was because you're a Rose-type. And because, now that you have belonged to Ichigo, even for a few hours, you adopted his rank. And you are now a Flower General," Kaien explains.

My eyes widen, "W-what? How in hell...And what about..And then..AH! THIS IS SO COMFUSING!" I yell.

"I can't take this! I just wanna go home..." I say..Home..That's right, what am I going to do? I'm linked to a hunter..but now what? Do I travel with him killing Hearts from town to town? No. I have my dad to think about...In fact I bet he's pretty worried about me now.. I should go home now..Yeah, I should, I can come back here tomorrow or something..But for now I just need to get out and think..

"I think I should get going," I say standing up. But curse my foot, it gets caught underneath the chair and I trip. How in the hell did I do that anyway? I'm such a klutz..I brace myself for the fall. But something stops me..The same firm hold on my wrist..

"Oh thanks," I say, standing back up, using Kaien's arm as support while I lift myself up. I stumble backward dizzily, "Oh wow, that was weird..I don't trip too..."

"You're bleeding," He says.

"How? I just tripped is all-" I began, but then I see what he's talking about, my wrist that he's grabbing, it's running through his grip with blood. How..What?

"It seems as though the last stage of the item linking has begun," Kaien began. He extends his arm out and spreads his fingers. From their tips, yellow threads start to become visible.

"Orhime. We need some help over here." He says. "Yes, my room. It's an injury."

When the threads fade away he glances at my wrist a second time, "My flowers is on her way. She's a Daisy-type that specializes in healing. She should be able to help."

"What's going one?" I asked.

"Ichigo is tuning his violin. Which as this point, is loosening and tightening the hold your threads of binding have on your flesh. You could say he tuned it a little too sharp because the threads reached through your skin. He's probably kicking himself right now because he knows he hurt you. But don't worry, the tuning won't doing anything more than a few scratches," He informs me.

* * *

A girl about my age with strawberry blond hair and huge gray eyes. She had a stunningly gracious figure, like a model's, with huge breasts and a kind look in her eye. So this was...Kaien's flower? I wonder..Who had the AU in this partnership..Wait, why should I care?

"Hey, could you patch Rukia up here," Kaien says.

"What are you doing with a girl in your room? Door locked an everything..." She says suspiciously.

"Oh come on, just heal her wounds. Don't harp on me,"

"I'm not harping on you," She says.

She glances in my direction and smiles brightly, "Hi there, I'm Kaien's flower, Orhime. And you are?"

"Rukia! Sir...I mean..Mam!" I said bowing. Wait, why was I bowing?

Orhime laughed, "She's a strange one."

"That's what I said," Kaien agreed.

It was weird..How they where so in sink...As if it where a maid and master that had known each other for years..Or perhaps the serenity of a duet on the piano, how each complimented each other in every way...

"And are you a flower or hunter?" Orhime asks.

"Ah..Flower." I reply.

"Oh..I don't think I've seen you around..Are you a transfer?"

"She's Ichigo's flower the on everyone's been talking about," Kaien informs her.

Orhime stops walking toward me suddenly and looks at me wide eyes. Then suddenly her look softens to an even kinder look, "Is that so..So you're my boyfriend's partner?" She asks.

Boyfriend? So then my hunter is...Her boyfriend..And she's..Kaien's flower..? What! So then..Kaien must have the AU because Orhime likes someone else so...He'd never have an interest in me..My heart sunk.

Wait, why? I'm not even interested in him..Right? And if I was interested in him..Does that mean Mr. rapist has the AU..But no, he's dating Orhime...So then..What in the world was developing here?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, sorry for the late update but I got a bit sick and didn't feel like writing for the past couple of days...You can expect an update next Saturday once again! However, I must inform you next week that I am heading on a two day vacation and that might push things back..I'll probably find time to write and everything will end up find but..Just in case, gotta let ya'll know the deets.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Elizabeth Marie Jones-thanks again for the help!**

**meggie-moo s**

**Rukes**

**HitsuKarin-sama**

**falconrukichi**

**M.P.W6795**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**DeviantHollow93**

**Thank ya'll so much!**

**~*RukiaRocks*~ **


	7. Rain

Rain

**Author's Note: If you haven't noticed there was a major typo in my latest chapter that made it a bit difficult to understand. But if you guess around a bit, you can infer that instead of typing AU(where the heck did I get those initials?), I meant UL for the unrequited love that was mentioned in the chapter before it. Thanks, just thought I'd say it out right to all of ya'll.**

**And now, On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_I don't get it_...I thought while walking home. If I don't have the UL..And Mr. Rapist doesn't..Who has it? Is it possible for both partners to not have it?

It was night now, and I finally got away from everyone long enough to go back home to the RV. I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life now..I'm leaving this town in just a week, but now that all this magical crap and demons are getting the way...Should I just tell dad what's going on? No, he'd think I was crazy. But if I don't, is there a chance those Heart things will come after him? I mean, now that I know hearts exist, isn't it really risky to run around without any care? Without protection? Isn't that just like having a target on your back?

I don't want to go home now..It doesn't feel 'right' anymore. Because now I don't..Know who I am. And what's more, I don't know who can be trusted. Maybe what everyone is telling me is just a bunch of BS.. But then I remember..I'm just..a jumbled up mess, aren't I? I don't even know what I'm doing with my life..

When I come home, dad isn't the least bit worried at me. He just assumes I've been at the market the whole day...He's so dense. But I was glad to just be able to have a part of my day be normal. Eat, brush my teeth, go to bed. It was...All so nostalgic. I want it to stay that way, every day. So why is it..That it could never be that way? Why was I, out of the billions of woman in the world, a flower. I don't want any of this..I don't want to be a flower..I just want to be me...

And I feel asleep thinking that, almost crying from the aching void left by the realization that my life...

Will never be the same.

Tick tick...Tick tick...Bang! I woke up with a sudden jolt. What the hell was that noise just now? I looked over to dad who was still sleeping. Did he not hear that? I slide out of bed and put on my bunny slippers, carefully and slowly leading myself to the door.

When I push the door open, I'm dumbfounded by what I see. What in the hell is that guy doing?

Orange hair. That's all I could see in the night's light. That and a pair of hands raising a boulder in the air.

"Wake up, you stupid girl," He says, leaning forward to thrown the rock.

When I look at the RV, he's already thrown a big rock and succeeded in denting the side of the RV.

I run up to him and kick his face over. I knew Karate would come in handy..

As the rock slides across the ground he jumps up and yells, "What the hell was that for?"

"You're damaging private property!" I exclaim.

"Well it's your fault! I threw pebbles and you didn't wake up!" He replies.

"If you hadn't notice, I was sleeping for a reason, you fool! Of course I didn't wake up! What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

Then I saw the lights flip on in the RV. Crap, we woke up dad! I quickly grabbed my hunter's hand and shoved him in a bush, I then jumped in after him. This happened just in time for my dad to turn on the outdoor lights and step outside.

"Rukia?" He asks.

"The fuck is that?" Mr. Rapist asks.

"Shh! And don't curse." I try to cover his mouth, but all he does is turns away as if I'm some sort of infectious disease.

"I thought you lived alone." He whispered.

"I told you to be quiet!" I half yell.

"Rukia?" I here my dad say again, this time looking in the direction of the bush.

Crap..I stand up suddenly, "Ah, hey dad!" I blurt out, picking the leaves out of my hair.

I can just keep talking and lead him back into the RV.

"Rukia, what are you doing over there?" He asks.

But when I hear the leaves below me rustle and a figure standing up behind me, I know I'm screwed because something is going to be assumed that shouldn't be.

"Hey, you. Why are you trying to hide me?" Mr. Rapist questions idiotically.

My dad's eyes widened, "Rukia, who in the world.."

He looks at Mr. Rapist and glares at him for a second, and when I turn back, Mr. Rapist and staring back at him with that same glare. What in the world? Dad is never like that..

Dad suddenly breaks in a chillingly fake smile, "He's a boyfriend, right? Well you shouldn't be out this late," He warns me, going back into the RV, "I'll just mind my own business then.."

I'm surprised..What is he doing? Shouldn't he be outraged? Why is he acting so strange.

But never the less, Mr, Rapist is still here, I have to tell him to leave.

"Hey, you. Who was that guy?" Mr. Rapist asks.

"My dad, why?"

"Didn't I tell you that we were manufactured in a lab? Flower and hunters," He specifies.

"Yeah and?" I question.

"There's no way that he's your father," Ichigo says.

My eyes widen, "Well I was adopted..But I don't see-"

"Do you think he just wandered into an adoption center and found you? No, you escaped from the lab, don't you think the chances of you being found by another scientist is more likely than any regular person?"

"What are you saying...?" I began.

He interrupted, "I can see it, the threads of fate. That guy there, is a hunter."

I backed up twice. The last thing I needed in my life..Was to know the only person I thought I knew... And somehow I just knew it. In the back of my mind, after this happened a few days ago, there was no way my dad didn't have something to do with this. But still it hurts, I knew it but..Why? Why couldn't I deny it a bit longer? Hold on to who I used to be...

"You know..I remember when my girlfriend was linked to her hunter," He began, ignoring the topic.

"Yeah? And?" I say, trying to steer away as well.

"She cried, every day. And I'm surprised, after I was linked to you. I could feel it every time you cried out inside. But what surprised me was the fact you never actually cried," He says.

I gasp. He just torn me apart. And he's saying that..He can feel it? Everything I'm keeping in. But I'm not...

"Why did you have to do that! Why did you have to break me into pieces? I hate you!" I burst out. What am I saying? He didn't do anything, he's just my hunter..But then does that mean I hate hunters. And the realization of this made my eye widen and dim, as they filled up with tears.

I closed up immediately and hugged myself as I looked at my hunter. Was he here just to make me release it all? To make me let go of everything, the pressure I've been bottling up.

I dropped down on my knees, and for the first time since the linking, I let out a long shriek. Why me? Why did this happen to me. It's too big a change. I can't deal with something like this all at once. It was if I spent..All that time putting together a puzzle. And now, the last piece just fell out. I can't do it. I don't think I can start over again.

"Why did you even come here!" I yell.

"We have our first job," He said, "And I'm required to bring you. It's a heart."

I take in a deep breath and look up angrily, "So you just tear me apart for no reason..And then you expect me to go with you for a job?"

"I never said that.." He began, "In fact, I really don't like it when girls do that.." He looks away.

Innocent. That's what I thought when I saw his expression. 'When girls do that' obviously meaning, when we cry.

"You where..aching inside, though," He says, "It felt like a black hole, and you refused to release it.."

My eyes widened as he stuttered, "D-don't get me wrong! I don't care about you just...It really hurt, you know," He specified.

So it..Hurts him too? Are we really that connected to the point where we share emotion. Then does that mean the other day he felt the..When I..With Kaien and..Oh my god I hope not..

He walks over and takes of his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.

"You really should be more careful with your health. It's so cold and yet you just walk out here in your PJs.." He states.

"I don't get it," I say as I grip the jacket tighter, "Why me?"

I slide back and lean on the RV. My hunter comes up and sits beside me.

"No one knows why. But it stills happens," He explains.

I sniffle a bit, "Yeah, but why me?"

"Man, I thought you'd be tougher than this. You really are just like all the other girls aren't you. A big cry baby," He says, getting me a bit irritated. But I realize that he's probably just trying to keep me from crying. What type of guy is he?

"Like I said, no one knows why," He screws with my hair.

"But, even though it's hard, excepting what happens in life is the only route we have." He advises.

I look up at him, and he seems to keep avoiding eye contact with me. But those determined eyes seemed to give me strength, even if he wasn't looking at me.

I don't say anything and look up at the sky. The moon was covered now, by a gray clouds. And I could feel it, how ironic. The sky began to lightly cry.

I got up and ran underneath and tree to protect from the rain, he followed.

"So we have to go kill a Heart now, right?" I asked, "Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"We don't have to go right now, I'll tell the others you need time to cool down," He says, "They'll understand.."

I stomp my foot in the dampening grass and look down at the sparking world. I know that things will always change..But still..It hurts.

I laugh, "You know I don't think I even remember your name."

"Likewise," He laughed.

I want to..Have a release..Just like this guy is trying to tell me. Crying won't cut it..I need it to be washed away. All of it.

I take off his jacket and shove it in his face. Running out into the now pouring rain I look back at him, "Name's Rukia. You?" I could feel it all...Washing away. I was soaked to the bone and my hair began heavy with water.

"Ichigo," He says.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! You have a girls name," I giggle. I feel so light now..Why is that? It's not that easy..No, I feel as if the aching is still there, but somehow..Now I have someone to share it with...

"What did you say? You're the dwarf!" He yells, running out after me.

"Someone's a little sensitive," I laugh again.

I look up at my hunter. The supposed general. And all in all an infuriating guy..I looked at him..With a smile now. And he seemed to be taken back by this and freaked out by this. This guy was unbelievably innocent. And dense...

So then this guy is..

My hunter?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So sorry y'all. I was on vacation and had no internet. So sorry for the late update...Won't happen again.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Thanks to all of ya'll.**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	8. VOTE!

** Hey there! I'm sorry but this story, along with all my others, has been suspended until further notice. I know you all have been waiting for a new update, however, my summer break is coming to an end. And I was unaware, when I posted to hiatus message, that as soon as I returned from cam, I would only have 8 days until school started. So unfortunately, I cannot fulfill my promise..There will not be a chapter for this story or any of my others until I get settled into my new school. In fact, even if I settle in properly, I'll probably be too stressed to update anything but one story a week. SO! You need to go to my profile and vote for your favorite story of mine! I will update it this Friday! Then on Monday I will have a new pole posted in which you may vote again for which story I should update for that week. And so on and so forth. SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! Or you might not get an update on this story for months! Or maybe even until next summer!**

**Thanks for voting,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


End file.
